Baby
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Brennan wakes up in the middle of the night frightened about their baby's impending arrival. Can Booth ease her mind? This is set in Season 7 between 7x06 and 7x07.


**Hey guys!** **YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **This is set in Season 7 between 7x06 and 7x07. Brennan wakes up in the middle of the night frightened about their baby's impending arrival. Booth comforts her. I hope you enjoy it! Here is B-Baby**

* * *

 _B- Baby_

Booth stirred awake; their room being pitch black aside from the faint green illumination from his alarm clock on the bedside table. He looked and saw that it was 3:55 in the morning and he only had a few hours left of sleep before he and Brennan had to get up and start their day. He shifted slightly in bed and reaches for her but is met with a cold, empty side of the bed. He sat up and turned on the lamp. He saw that the sheets were ruffled and cold; She hadn't been in the bed for a while. He got up and threw on a shirt. He walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the stair case. They had moved into their mighty hut only a few weeks prior. Their house was ready just weeks before their daughter's impending arrival and they couldn't be happier to start their new life together in their new home. He saw that the living room light was on. He creeped down the stairs and peered from behind the wall. he saw her sitting on the couch caressing her stomach with one hand and holding a cup of tea in the other. She looked thoroughly upset. He decided to make his presence known. He walked out from behind the wall and cleared his throat. She looked up and smiled softly,

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you." She said looking down at her protruding stomach. He shook his head and spoke,

"No Bones, you didn't wake me. I woke up and saw you were gone so I came to see where you are. Couldn't sleep?" He asked. She nodded; he proceeded to walk towards her. he took a seat next to her. She spoke,

"Yeah, I couldn't get comfortable plus this one kept kicking my ribs." She said laughing slightly. Booth wrapped his arm around her; she leaned against him without taking her eyes off of her stomach. He knew there was something else.

"What's wrong Bones? You seem upset." He asked. Brennan sighed and spoke,

"Booth, what if I'm not a good mother? What if I can't be the mother she needs or deserves?" She asked panicking slightly. He kissed her head and spoke,

"Bones, what makes you say that? You are going to be an amazing mother!" He said slightly shocked she shook her head and spoke,

"You don't know that. What if I can't be the mother she deserves. I don't want to let her down." She turns towards him. He saw that there were tears in her eyes. He sat up and pulled her into his embrace and allowed her to cry. He soothed her and spoke,

"Its going to be impossible for you to be a bad mother. This baby is going to love you no matter what. You are going to be the most amazing mother in the world. I will be by your side so in case you have doubts I will be there for you." He said. She calmed down a little and spoke,

"I'm just so afraid I'm going to do to her what was done to me. I would rather die than hurt her the way my parents hurt me." She said sniffling. Booth wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke,

"Bones, You will never hurt our daughter the way your parents did. Your parents left because they needed to protect you and Russ from bad guys they came across. I know our jobs are dangerous but you will never have to abandon her like that. I know you never will too." He said. She nodded softly he kissed her and spoke,

"You and me Bones. We are going to be the best parents the world has ever seen. In two weeks time you will see that you have nothing to worry about because I will be by your side through it all. We will battle it all... together." He said interlocking their fingers together. She smiled and looked down at their hands. She had always felt safe in his arms and his reassurance made her feel calm and confident that she will be an amazing mother with him by her side through the whole thing. She kissed him with tears in her eyes. She caressed his cheek and spoke,

"Booth, you are the most amazing man in the world and I'm so happy that I'm having a baby with you. Thank you" He smiled and kissed her passionately. He got up and held out his hand,

"Come on Bones, lets go to bed." He said. He helped her off the couch and the couple went back to their room hand in hand and went to sleep intertwined in happy bliss.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this story. I will post more soon. Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
